Twisted Love
by AnotherLonelyGirl
Summary: Rachel and Tobias relationship is hitting some rocky waters. Hmm but what are they doing to preserve it?
1. t w i s t e d l o v e ' introduction

Introduction:

Now, in this story, Rachel and Tobias are a couple. They are sixteen, and I am doing this in time when the Yeerks were barely active, probably planning something. But the Animorphs are seeing it as a welcomed , much needed break. Well lately Tobias has not been acting very nice to Rachel. He has been distancing himself, never really wanting to spend time with her. Rachel not knowing what to do, looks for comfort, in her vulnerable time. But gets herself into some trouble.

- Lonely Girl

even the b e a u t i f u l bleed

Disclaimer:

I obviously do not own the Animorphs, but in my story they are sort of mine. So I will I have them do what I want, and be with who I want them to be with. If you don't like the way something in my story is then don't read it. Simple as that. I know I might sound like a bitch, but I don't want people commenting me, " I CANT BELIEVE YOU PUT THOSE TWO TOGETHER!!! OMG WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU." thanks =D


	2. t w i s t e d l o v e ' Chapter One

Brief overview; Lately, Tobias has not been his usual sweet self to Rachel, and frankly, Rachel does not know how much more she can stand for.

Chapter One

`'Rachel P.O.V'`

I entered into Cassie's barn to see Tobias sitting alone in the empty barn on a hay stack looking intently at a small snake in his hands. Lately he had been staying at Cassie's a lot lately. Tobias was trying to figure out a way to get him to stay human, but still be able to morph.

"Hey Tobias, where is Cassie?", I said cheerfully 

Tobias looked up very excited, but then after he saw who it was his expression turned bleak and cold "Oh, hi Rach, she is in the house getting um, something." he mumbled said as he turned his back towards me.

Now for the past couple of weeks, Tobias has been acting like a downright asshole towards me. I don't know why he is doing this. Every time I wanna spend time with him, "he doesn't really feel like going out", or "he is tired of doing the same thing all the time". So, we have been getting in our far share of fights lately, and today was no different.

"Tob, what the hell is your problem?", I yelled

"Rach, I don't have a problem, your the one who always has to start these STUPID arguments, about NOTHING. I am little tired right now so SORRY that I am not cheerful enough for PRINCESS RACHEL!" ,He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

I just stood there, completely shocked. Usually Tobias doesn't really answer be back. Especially not like that. "Uh, um... I am sorry Tob. But lately you have just been acting different towards me, almost as if I'm just some annoyance you don't want to be bothered with." I replied, stuttering from shock at first.

"Listen, Rachel, I'm sorry. But I have just been kind of stressed lately. From uh, ya know Ax trying to run all these test on me and shit. I'm sorry." He said as he walked over to give me a hug.

Shortly after that Cassie entered the barn.

" Hey Rach, I didn't know you were going to be stopping by," Cassie said to me

"Well I just wanted to, uh,. say hi to Tobias,. and you. But I think I am going to get going now" I replied

I said my good-byes and walked out of the barn. Typically I just would have flown, but walking seemed to be just right at that moment. I needed some time to clear my head, and think about my relationship with Tobias. I love him so much, but I just don't know how strong my love is anymore, I have barely talked to him in weeks, and when I do talk to him, he doesn't seem to interested in talking to me. 

"I wish I knew what I was doing wrong", I said aloud to myself

Wait, I can't believe I just said that. What am I doing wrong? I cant believe this, I am really putting this on myself? I thought as tears started to trickle down my face, slowly at first, then faster till I started bawling. I needed to talk to someone, but who? I could not go back to Cassie's, Jake was on vacation, there was only Marco.


	3. t w i s t e d l o v e ' Chapter Two

Chapter two

I walked up to Marco's house. Some what hesitant, but nether less I knocked on the door. Immediately following my knock I heard, "WAIT I'LL BE RIGHT THERE WAIT WAIT!", followed by pounding footsteps. Marco appeared at the door, with a shocked look on his face. Understandable I guess, since I walked up to his door bawling like a baby. Not normal characteristics of Xena- Warrior Princess.

" Rach! What's wrong hun?" He said as he have me a hug and lead me inside with his arm around my waist. "Here sit down" He pointed to the couch and sat down next to me. He gave me another hug and I just kinda sank into his arms, liking the comforting warmth. I put my head on his shoulders and cried. He slowly rubbed his hand against my back. I slowly started to lift my head up and stopped crying as much so I could explain what was wrong.

"Ahh ahh, To- b-i ahh, eh eh eh is", I slowly started to stutter out before Marco stopped me putting his index finger up to my lips.

"Here let me get you something to drink and eat, while I'm doing that you try and calm down babe." He said as he got up and gave me a kiss on the forehead. 

As he left to go into the kitchen, I started to think a little bit about Marco. Lately he has grown up a lot. He hasn't entirely stopped with the stupid jokes, and he is still is a "tad" bit egotistical, but he is a pretty nice guy. I finally stopped crying, and became calmer as Marco walked back into the living room with chicken soup, crackers, and a water. I ate a little bit, and then decided to tell Marco my dilemma.

" Okay, well here's my problem. For the past couple of weeks , Tobias has been acting so mean to me. I don't understand why, I try everything to hang out with him, and to talk to him , and he just blows me off. I don't know why I have been acting like this, practically giving up all other aspects of my life just to try and be with him. I have got in countless arguments with my mother because I want to go out and so does she, she cant leave my sisters at home by themselves. She usually gives up and stays home, sometimes, and when she does stay home I end up coming home a half an hour later because Tobias changed his mind. I never get like this. I actually thought to myself , that he is doing this because of me, because I am doing something wrong. I love him, but I don't want to feel like this for someone who doesn't seem to care about me. I went to go see him today at Cassie's and he looked so excited until he saw it was me, then he just turned his back to me..." I explained as tears began to form in my eyes, and slowly each hot tear melted down my face.

Marco didn't say a thing, he just looked at me, wiped my tears away, and held me , gently rubbing my back, I melted into him into his warmth, resting my head on his shoulders. I didn't even matter to me that he didn't answer be back, just feeling loving warmth around me was comfort no words could give me. I looked up at him at the same time he looked up at me, our faces barely an inch away, I don't know if I was just feeling vulnerable or if I really just wanted him. But we kissed first, our lips just barely brushed, then we just kind of pulled away from each other by maybe three inches, looked back at each other. And kissed again, first small kisses, then longer more passionate kisses. Then slowly I started unbuttoning his shirt, after I had all the buttons off I pulled it off. He lifted my shirt up off me , and we just stayed that way for a little, kissing, then he started to undo my pant buttons. 


	4. t w i s t e d l o v e ' Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I pulled away. "Sorry Marco, I just.. I can't" I stuttered out

"It's okay, I understand." He said disappointed

He got off from on top of me, and picked up shirt and handed it to me. I quickly pulled it back on, and quickly said "I guess I should get going now."

"Sure if you want to." He replied 

I sat there for a minute unsure of what to do, wanting to stay, but at the same time terrified. I decided to leave, I slowly stood up and gave Marco a hug good-bye, and walked out the front door feeling very uncomfortable. Walking quite slowly, I started on my way home. Replaying what had just happened in my head, tears began to roll down my cheeks. But now, I was alone. I had no one I could go to for this one. Jake isn't here, but if he was he would want me to tell Tobias. Cassie would go ape shit, lecture me on infidelity, eh certainly didn't need a guilt trip. Tobias is obviously out of this one. Marco, uh well he would probably want me to tell Tobias, so we would break up. It slowly began rain, soft and gentle at first, the hard n fast. I was in mood to run , so I just kept at my current slow pace. What am I going to do!? I love Tobias, I think. But I'm falling for Marco. He did things for me Tobias would never do, if I came to Tobias crying, he would just freeze up afraid to touch me. Half the time he was scared to kiss me, as if my lips were poisonous or something. I finally got to my house unlocked the doors and ran up to bedroom, I threw my wet, tired body down on the bed, just as I heard someone running up my stairs, and barging threw my door. I slowly turned over to see Marco, drenched in water, panting, standing over my bed. I quickly sat up in shock.

" Rach,. I am really sorry about what happened, I had no right to put you in that kind of situation." He said sympathetically 

I just looked over at him for a few minutes. Then finally moving, I gave him a hug.

"Thanks for being there for me, Tobias never would have done the stuff you did for me." I said to him

" Anytime Rach, I know we have not always got a long in the past. But hey I'm growing up, I even grew to inches." he said laughing

I started to laugh threw the small amount of tears I had left, suddenly forgetting all about 

Tobias. I stood up and headed towards my bathroom.

"Okay, well I am going to take a shower, here is a towel, go into my laundry room and put your clothes in the dryer. Don't worry about anyone coming home, no one should be home for another 3 hours." I said to him as I threw a towel in his direction and walked into the bathroom.

30 m i n u t e s l a t e r

I finally emerged from the bathroom, with a new outfit on and feeling slightly better , I went downstairs to the game room to find Marco fully dressed in warm, dryer fresh clothes.

" Hey Rach, maybe you should go talk to Tobias, about everything you have been feeling lately? Just to get it all out , you know?" Marco suggested

"Hmm,.. I guess you have a pretty good idea." I replied. Shortly after that we decided to go up to Cassie's so I could talk to Tobias. We toke, my sort of , not officially yet my car. We weren't in the mood to morph, and I do get my license next month, so its technically legal... right?

We were pretty silent the whole way up to Cassie's. I was still feeling a little bit uncomfortable about the event that had taken place. So I just turned on the radio to fill the empty silence. We pulled up to Cassie's, I felt nervous and scared. Should I tell Tobias what had happened? I want to, don't know how long I'll be able to feel this guilt.

I slowly started to walk to the barn door, guilt building up like a ball in my throat, making it tight and feel hard to breath, my legs slowly started to cramp up with fear and guilt as I opened the barn door silently and slowly tiptoed in. It seemed as if no one was there and I was ready to silently make my exit when I heard a slight moan. At first paralyzed with fear, I just stood there like a deer in head lights, the moaning continued. I thought I know what it has to be, suddenly filled with anger, rage and hatred I ran up to were the noise was coming from. Which was in the backroom of Cassie's barn, if you can really call it a back room, all it basically is just a big wall that slightly divides the barn. I ran up to the wall, then stop, keeping close to the wall, I slowly walked along the rest of it until I got to the open area, I turned my head. Screamed at what I saw, my best friend and my boyfriend having sex. I already figured it when I walked in the barn but actually seeing it. Everything slowly started to go black, and I couldn't hear anything, I saw Cassie and Tobias talking to me , but I couldn't hear them. Then slowly the blackness toke over my sight and that was it.


	5. t w i s t e d l o v e ' Chapter Four

Chapter Four

`' Tobias P O V '`

I just stayed there, stooped on the grounded trying to put all of my clothes on, when I saw Rachel fall to the ground. I ran over to her wearing just my jeans and knelt down next to her. Un sure of what to do, I just stayed about a foot away. Rachel can be dangerous. I don't know what she'll do when she wakes up. But I know she'll be pissed. I looked up to Marco standing there with a completely shocked, angry look on his face. He ran up to me and grabbed me by my shoulders and threw me up against the barn wall.

" You fucking asshole! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN PUTTING HER THROUGH??", He screamed at me

Before I could reply a fully dressed Cassie ran up to act in my defense, "Marco! Put Tobias down, and leave!"

"Put Tobias down? That's what you want me to do? You want me to let you two get away with this, your her fucking best friend and your going to FUCK HER OVER LIKE THIS!?" Marco screamed with pure rage. He looked at both of them, both looked shocked, but unaware of what to do. 

Please put me down, I thought to myself. Please... I pleaded silently

"So how long have you assholes been doing this shit!? You better tell me the fucking truth!" He said as he moved one hand over my neck, " You lie, Bird Boys neck breaks, and I know this can't be the first time you guys have done this" At that second, my body became stiff with fear. I had never known Marco to be violent. But he seemed mad enough.

Cassie, paralyzed with fear, guilt and uncertainty finally spoke after about 2 minutes. " Well Marco, its been going on for about a month now. Basically ever since Tobias started staying here. We would just talk a lot and we got really close. One night, we were just sitting on the haystacks together... and I don't know it just kind of happened. Rach, Rach,. well had been getting on his nerves a lot lately. She always had to be with him 24/7, and if he didn't want to do something, she flipped out."

" Okay, yea. That sounds logically, he is having problems with his girlfriend, your best friend, so you fuck him. Your a great fucking friend, I mean really, you FUCK Rachel over and FUCK her boyfriend. A truly wonderful FUCKING friend." He said without any emotion, and slowly let me down.

Marco picked up Rachel's limped body, stood up and walked out of the barn.

I turned and looked over at Cassie, fear and guilt were the only expressions she showed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her fearfully

" I dunno Tob! God, am I suppose to have all the answers!?" She said angrily 

"No, but what are we going to do about Rachel! She hates us! We have to talk to her, some how. Try and explain everything...." I suggested.

Cassie turned and started to walk out of the barn. " Fine, alright. You call her and plan it." She said almost sarcastically


End file.
